The present invention comprises a new Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Cal Roosall’.
‘Cal Roosall’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium-large, red-purple flower color, small, medium green foliage, and very well-branched, tight, and mounding plant habit.
‘Cal Roosall’ originated from a hybridization made in August 2005 in a controlled breeding environment in Gilroy, Calif. USA. The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘1543-1’ with deep rose-red flowers, is later to flower, and has fewer flowers.
The male parent of ‘Cal Roosall’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘1512-1’, with coral rose flowers, longer internodes, and has a more upright habit. The resultant seed was sown in February 2006.
‘Cal Roosall’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May 2006 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. USA.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Cal Roosall’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in May 2006 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. USA.